A Several Days With Your Rival
by Airetta
Summary: Kagura dikejar beberapa pria yang umurnya JAUH lebih tua darinya dengan membawa seorang gadis dan bertemu dengan seorang sadis. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Obviously Kagura x Okita XD
1. Rescuing The China Girl

**Entah fanfict yang keberapa tentang OkiKagu ^^". Kali ini ceritanya bersambung dan ga langsung tamat sekarang karena lebih dari 2 chapter. Soalnya aku bikinnya dari chapter terakhir dulu lol. Tapi yah, selamat membaca, yah :D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gintama. Sorachi-sensei did.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 12:03 PM<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagura berlari terbirit-birit dengan menggendong seorang gadis di belakangnya ketika beberapa orang laki-laki yang berusia jauh lebih tua darinya mengejarnya dari belakang mengelilingi kota Edo.<p>

"LAPAR! AKU LAPAR! AKU KEHABISAN TENAGAAAA~~~!" serunya, disertai seruan pendorong semangat dari gadis kecil yang digendongnya (yang jelas tidak berpengaruh).

Gadis dari klan Yato itu memelankan langkahnya dan berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon apel dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, sembari berusaha agar dahan pohon menyembunyikan dirinya dan sang gadis kecil.

Tapi usahanya gagal, para laki-laki tersebut bisa menemukan Kagura dengan mudah. Mereka mengerubungi Kagura dan gadis kecil yang tadi digendongnya. Keduanya memasang wajah pasrah.

"Kalian tidak bisa lari lagi, bocah," kata laki-laki A.

"Mereka manis-manis, ya. Kita apakan, nih?" laki-laki B dengan iler menuai turun dari mulutnya.

"Heh! Kita ini bukan pedofill! Kita hanya butuh uangnya!" seru laki-laki C sambil memukul kepala laki-laki B.

"Heh. Mereka bisa dijual! Kita akan dapat uang banyak!" laki-laki D memberi saran. Laki-laki A, B, C, E, sampai Z menggangguk setuju. Sebenarnya mereka tidak sampai 26 orang.

"Berhenti."

Sebuah suara muncul tiba-tiba ketika di sekitar mereka tidak ada orang lain lagi.

Tapi, Kagura tahu persis siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Cina, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sougo Okita berteriak dari atas pohon apel, membuat wajah pasrah Kagura berubah drastis menjadi warna wajah lega.

_Sadis... aku tahu kau akan menolongku..._ batin Kagura, dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya disertai background cring-cring..

"Jangan ganggu dia.

Jangan ganggu dia.

... Jangan ganggu dia."

Hening.

Baik Kagura, gadis kecil yang tengah bersamanya, maupun para laki-laki A sampai Z semua menggumam hal yang sama,

_... Kenapa dia tidak turun?_

"OI, KENAPA KAU TIDAK TURUN, MENGHAJAR MEREKA SEMUA LALU BERKATA 'kau baik-baik saja, kan, cewek Cina?' DENGAN BACKGROUND CRING-CRING LALU MEMBUATKU TERBUAI DIBUAT OLEHMU?" gadis dengan bundelan ala Cina itu menunjuk ke arah Sougo Okita dengan nada dan ekspresi marah.

Sougo tidak segera menjawab.

5 detik kemudian ia tidak menjawab.

10 detik kemudian ia belum juga menjawab.

100 tahun kemudian .

"Aku tidak bisa turun," ucapnya kemudian, dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi.

Kagura mengambil ancang-ancang dan kembali menggendong gadis kecil tersebut. "YAPPARIIIII!"

Gadis itu berlari dan kembali di kejar oleh laki-laki A-Z.

***BAAAKKK***

Sebuah suara hantaman keras membuat Kagura membalik kepalanya.

Sougo melompat dari pohon Apel kemudian menyerang kepala laki-laki A (entah bagaimana cara taunya pokoknya itu laki-laki A) dengan pedangnya dari atas.

Ia kemudian menghantam satu persatu laki-laki B-Z hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Hanya dirinya, Kagura, dan gadis kecil yang digendongnya di belakang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu dia," Sougo berjalan mendekati Kagura.

"... Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wajah Kagura memerah.

"K-Kau bodoh yah? Bukannya langsung menolong malah pakai acara sok keren padahal jelas-jelas tampangmu sangat bodoh!"

"Ditolongin bukannya terima kasih."

"Hng... Cih. S-Sankyu," katanya dengan nada terbata-bata sambil menunduk.

Sougo memasang senyum iblis.

"Hei, Cina. Aku menolongmu bukan tanpa imbalan, loh."

Hening.

Wajah Kagura berubah drastis menjadi sebal. Ia kemudian memukul kepala Sougo dengan sendalnya.

* * *

><p>"Ngomong-ngomong, Cina, siapa ayahnya?" tanya Sougo, ketika dirinya mengantar Kagura dan seorang gadis kecil yang dipegangnya pulang ke Yorozuya.<p>

"Mana kutahu siapa ayahnya."

"Masa kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau berhubungan?"

"... Maksudmu?" Kagura sudah merasa arah pembicaraan Sougo sudah tidak benar.

Sougo tidak menjawab apapun selain mengangkat kedua tangannya, membentuk tangannya menjadi peace yang dirapatkan, lalu menggoyangkannya.

"_Ber-hu-bu-ngan."_

Sendal Kagura kembali melayang melewati kepalanya.

"Aku hanya menolongnya! Dia tadi dipalak oleh beberapa laki-laki bertampang kere tapi mesum padahal tampang anak ini sendiri tampang tidak punya uang."

"Oh. Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura."

"Hmm... Dimana rumahmu?"

"Dia tidak tahu rumahnya makanya kubawa dia ke Yorozuya. Siapa tahu Gin-chan atau Shinpachi mau menampungnya untuk sementara."

"... Umurmu berapa?"

"15."

"Eh? Kau seumuran denganku? Tapi naratornya daritadi mendeskripsikanmu sebagai gadis kecil."

"Yah... narator memang suka seenaknya mentang-mentang ia tidak bisa tersentuh. Tapi dia lupa kalau ini GINTAMA! HA HA HA."

Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekati naratornya, semakin dekat semakin dekat hingga akhirnya tayangan kami sensor dulu (yang salah kan authornya bukan naratornya LOL).

* * *

><p><strong>Dan otomatis, to be continued.<strong>

**RnR yah :D**


	2. Request To The Odd Jobs

"Jadi... apakah tendangannya sekuat tendangan gadis barbar yang ada di sebelahku ini?" tanya Sougo melihat ke arah kamera sembari menunjuk Kagura yang ada di sebelahnya.

Juru kamera menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak pernah merasakan tendangan dari Kagura-chan."

"Mau mencoba?" Sougo mulai memasang tampang sadis.

"Tidak."

"Kalau tidak mau kau kami anggap tidak ada lagi."

"Lebih baik begitu."

****** PLEASE WAIT**.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

...

"And, action."

Balik ke topik awal.

"Umurmu 15 tahun tapi rumah sendiri tidak tahu?"

"Rumahku bukan di Edo."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sougo dan Kagura saling pandang.

"Aku tidak peduli dimana rumahnya yang penting aku akan membawa Sakura ke Yorozuya."

"Tunggu."

Sougo memegang bahu Kagura, menahannya mengambil langkah.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Takut apa?"

"Kalau anak ini datang ke Yorozuya lalu diserang oleh Danna atau si kacamata?"

"Aku sudah beratus-ratus tahun disana dan tidak pernah terjadi apapun padaku," kata Kagura dengan nada lebay.

"Maksudku, lihat perbedaan kalian."

Sougo menunjuk ke arah yang di atas perut dan di bawah leher Sakura.

Hening.

Kagura yang langsung mengerti maksud Sougo, ya, _milik_ Sakura terlihat lebih berisi daripada miliknya, kontan melempar kedua sendalnya. Beruntung, Sougo kali ini bisa menghindar.

"Ayo, Sakura. Tinggalkan laki-laki yang sudah menyakiti hati seorang gadis ini," kata Kagura sambil menarik tangan Sakura, yang jarang akan dialog.

Sougo tetap mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi Kagura tetap melongos tak peduli.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 01:23 PM<strong>

* * *

><p>Gintoki dan Shinpachi memandang bingung kepada 2 orang yang dibawa Kagura siang itu.<p>

Gintoki kemudian bertanya, "jadi, Kagura-chan, apakah pangeran sadis ini bernama Sadaharu #10454 dan yang perempuan ini berama Sadaharu #255435?"

Kagura memukul meja hingga retak, "Sadaharu #27 tidak akan pernah lagi tergantikan, Gin-seng. Lagipula, aku tidak mau kalau orang sadis itu jadi Sadaharu!" sambil kemudian menunjuk ke arah Sougo.

Sementara itu _Sadaharu #27_ tengah menguap tak peduli.

"Aku juga tidak mau jadi salah satu koleksi Sadaharu-mu," cowok yang berambut warna coklat pasir itu berbicara sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

Memecahkan suasana OOT #1, Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekati Gintoki dan Shinpachi.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Sakura," katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukan dirinya.

"Sakura-chan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Shinpachi ramah.

Gintoki dan Kagura meledek keramahan Shinpachi, yang membuat sang kacamata itu langsung mengelak sebal.

Sakura kembali memecahkan suasana OOT #2

"Sebenarnya... keluargaku terlibat hutang, kemudian para amanto mengejar ayah dan ibuku dan kemudian membunuh mereka. Sebelum mereka berniat membunuhku, aku segera kabur hingga kesini, kemudian bertemu beberapa laki-laki TUA dan bertampang HENTAI. Lalu Kagura-chan-lah yang menyelamatkanku,"

Sambil curhat Sakura kemudian memutar lagu sedih dari iPod-nya.

"Kagura-chan kemudian bilang kalau orang-orang dari Yorozuya mungkin bisa membantuku lari dari para amanto."

"Begitu," kata Gintoki sambil memegang dagu sembari menggoyangkan kepalanya ke depan-ke belakang. Ia kemudian bertanya, "lalu, kenapa pangeran dari planet sadis ini juga ada?" kemudian menunjuk ke arah Sougo.

"Dia yang mengikutiku," Kagura dengan wajah sebal.

"Sebagai polisi aku harus yakin kalau warga Edo selamat," Sougo dengan wajah standar.

"Mungkin maksudmu harus yakin kalau KAGURA selamat," Gintoki dengan nada usil, disertai dengan ujung pedang Sougo yang dengan cepat sudah ada di depan lehernya.

"Tidak Danna," Sougo tersenyum ala pangeran sadis, otomatis membuat pria berambut keriting itu tak berdaya melakukan apapun selain memasang wajah pasrah.

"Tidak salah," ia kemudian melanjutkan dengan volume yang paliiing minimal, yang tidak terdengar oleh orang lain selain dirinya dan tidak akan pernah diakuinya meski harus melepas jabatan sebagai pangeran sadis.

Kali ini Kagura yang menghentikan suasana yang semakin OOT antara duo sadis tersebut, dengan memasang wajah serius.

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi, mumpung belum terlalu OOT #3 aku mau fanfict ini serius dulu. Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk menolong Sakura. Tapi biarkan aku yang menolong Sakura."

Gadis itu kemudian membungkukan badannya. Sakura ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Gintoki dan Shinpachi saling pandang. Sougo tidak ada teman untuk diajak saling pandang akhirnya hanya memandang aksi Kagura dan Sakura.

Gintoki menghela nafas, "hah. Tidak ada yang bilang kalau kita tidak mau membantumu, kok."

Shinpachi ikut mengangguk, dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Biasanya aku minta DP. Tapi karena ini klien yang khusus dibawa oleh Kagura, kuberi kau pengecualian."

Kagura dan Sakura memasang wajah gembira. Sougo tetap datar (?).

"Makasih, Gin-chan! Shinpachi!"

"Tapi, Kagura. Gajimu dipotong, ya," pemilik julukan_ Shiroyasha_ itu memasang wajah paling kobe sedunia.

"Ah gaji di Yorozuya itu sejak awal eksistensinya tidak ada," Kagura memasang wajah sebal sambil menarik tangan Sakura keluar rumah, diikuti oleh Sougo.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pendek-pendek ya XD biarin ah biar banyak hahaha.<strong>

**OOT** = Out of Topic, keluar dari topik utama. Ya gitu lah

**Kobe** = **Kontrol Beungeut** = **Kontrol Muka** = Mukanya sok-sok an dibagusin padahal sebenernya engga yah sekitar itulah.


	3. Kidnapped by Some A to Z Men

**Kyaah terlalu terfokus sama fanfict bahasa Inggris X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 01:30 PM<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, Sougo," gadis dengan buntelan gaya Cina itu menarik lengan baju Sougo.<p>

"Ada apa, Kagura?" polisi itu menjawab dengan nada lembut.

"Bisakah... kau mati sekarang?"

"Kau duluan saja yang mati."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama seiring dengan background cring-cring menghiasi suasana mereka.

...

"LIKE THE HELL I WOULD!" Kagura menembakan bazoka ke arah Sougo, yang tentu saja bisa menghindar (karena kalau tidak, cerita ini tidak akan berjalan. Haha haha).

"Darimana kau dapat bazoka itu, Cina?"

"Entahlah, ini kan Gintama!" serunya sambil terus menembak dengan bazoka.

"Menembak pakai bazoka itu kan trademark Shinsengumi!" seru Sougo yang terus menghindari tembakan asal Kagura.

"Hahahahahahahahha aku tidak peduli apa alatnya asal ini bisa membunuhmu."

Sougo mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Kagura. Mereka mulai menyerang. Uoh bakalan ada scene darah-darahan.

"BERHENTI!"

Suara teriakan itu refleks membuat si Cina dan si Sadis berhenti. Sayang sekali ya (apa coba).

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menahan Kagura dan Sougo yang hampir bertengkar (sebenarnya sudah) dengan kedua tangannya yang dibentangkan. Mereka berdua kemudian serentak membuang senjata mereka dan tampak tenang.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 01:35 PM<strong>

* * *

><p>Mereka bertiga berjalan mengelilingi kota Edo tanpa tujuan dan arah yang jelas. Sesekali Sakura bertanya tempat apa ini tempat apa itu, sesekali Kagura dan Sougo bertengkar, dan sesekali pula Sakura melerai keduanya. Jadi sebenarnya tidak jelas siapa yang paling tua disini.<p>

"Kita mau kemana, sih?" gadis berambut merah muda itu (akhirnya) bertanya. Kagura dan Sougo saling pandang. Mereka juga bingung.

"Sebenarnya yang lebih membuat aku bingung adalah, kenapa pria tak berguna ini terus mengikuti kita berdua," jelas Kagura sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya kepada Sougo.

"Aku hanya tidak ada kerjaan dan aku akan mengawasimu kalau-kalau kau membuat kekacauan disini," katanya dengan nada datar.

"Hah? Bohong! Aku tahu kau menyukai Sakura pada pandangan pertama!"

Perkiraan Kagura (yang asal mengira) sebenarnya di luar ekspetasi seorang Sougo. Namun menumbuhkan sebuah ide ciamik. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan senyum iblisnya sambil berkata,

"Iya. Aku memang suka. Lalu? Problem?"

Hening. Suasana ini di luar ekspetasi tapi Sougo juga kaget dengan kedua gadis yang memandangnya dengan sebuah makna. "A-Ada apa dengan tatapan kalian berdua? Itu menjijikkan."

Kagura menarik Sougo menjauhi Sakura dan berbisik kepadanya.

"... Kalau kau memang suka kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengajaknya berjalan-jalan menelusuri kota Edo? Sebagai polisi kan seharusnya kau lebih hafal hal-hal di daerah sini daripada aku yang baru muncul di episode 4 (walaupun lebih cepat daripada kau, sih)."

"Bukannya kau mau menolongnya menghindari para amanto?"

"Aku tetap ikut. Tapi aku akan berjalan di belakang kalian supaya tidak mengganggu."

Dari ekspresi, sikap, dan cara bicara Kagura yang sepertinya cemburu ini mengeluarkan ide yang lebih ciamik lagi bagi sang pangeran sadis.

"Baiklaaah. Sakura, ayo jalan. Aku akan memperkenalkan daerah disini."

Kagura mendorong punggung Sakura yang ragu-ragu (bingung tepatnya) dengan atmosfir fanfict yang tiba-tiba berubah dan mendekati Sougo. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan sementara Kagura berjalan mengekori mereka dengan wajah sebal.

_Kenapa aku jadi sebal, ya?_

Uuuh Kagura jadi gondok. Tanpa sadar ia pergi ke arah yang berbeda dari arah Sougo dan Sakura.

Tentu saja seorang jenius (wah?) Sougo Okita sadar akan 'beloknya' Kagura ini namun insting seorang pangeran sadis membuatnya tidak menyadarkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 01:50 PM<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are? Kagura-chan mana?" tanya seorang Sakura dengan polos setelah selama 15 menit bersama Sougo dan tidak sadar sama sekali dengan keenyahan Kagura. "Hei, Okita-san!"<p>

"Eh? A-Aku juga tidak tahu."

Sakura mengerenyitkan (?) dahi sambil memandang Sougo penuh curiga.

"Dia tadi melamun lalu belok."

"Dan tidak kau kejar?"

"Tidak. Buat apa? Menyenangkan melihatnya menderita."

"Uuh kau seorang sadistik ternyata."

Sougo mengeluarkan senyum iblis.

"Aku akan mengejar Kagura-chan," kata gadis itu berbalik arah kemudian meninggalkan Sougo. Tentu saja Sougo tidak mengejarnya, menahan tangannya kemudian berkata "jangan pergi!" karena fanfict ini kan fokusnya ke pairing Kagura dan Sougo.

Ya, tadinya Sougo tidak akan mengejar Sakura (dan kembali ke Shinsengumi, lalu mengakhiri fanfict ini. Ya, banyak cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuat ini semua berakhir tapi aku udah bikin chapter terakhir gimana dong? Hahaha) tapi suara teriakan Sakura membuatnya berbalik badan dan mendapati para pria di chapter 1 sudah menahan Sakura di mobil mereka.

"Hmmmpphhhhihihhiefh," teriakannya sudah tidak jelas setelah laki-laki U menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah kain putih.

Sougo memang tidak ada pilihan lain selain melanjutkan fanfict ini dengan menyelamatkan Sakura demi menjaga image sebagai polisi (walaupun Shinsengumi di Gintama selama ini tingkahnya bukan polisi banget sih ya).

Sougo kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya (eh? Tadi udah dilempar? Ceritanya ada lagi. Gintama gitu loh) dan berlari mengarah ke para laki-laki A sampai Z. Tapi larinya terhenti ketika laki-laki G berkata bahwa kalau mau Sakura selamat Sougo harus ikut dengan mereka.

Mereka menyuruh Sougo memasukan kembali pedangnya (entah kenapa kalimat ini terasa ambigu). Ketika Sougo lengkah laki-laki V dari belakang menutup mulut dan hidung Sougo dengan kain serbet yang sudah diberi obat bius seperti yang ada di film-film.

Pangeran sadis sukses tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya ke dalam mobil lalu pergi keluar Edo.

Lalu... Bagaimana dengan nasib Kagura? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, to be continued<strong>


	4. Seems Deja vu, Isn't It?

Sougo Okita tersadar setelah tertidur (pingsan) nyenyak selama hampir lebih dari 12 jam.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 07:45 PM<strong>

* * *

><p>Begitu sadar ia mendapati dirinya sudah terikat kencang oleh tali tambang di sebuah tiang besar. Di sebelahnya seorang gadis berpakaian Cina dan di sebelahnya lagi seorang gadis berpakaian kimono juga berada dalam keadaan yang sama. Yang membedakan mereka adalah kalau hanya Sougo yang sudah siuman.<p>

"..."

_Kok... scene seperti ini rasanya pernah terjadi, ya?_

Tapi yang paling penting sekarang, bagaimana caranya meloloskan diri dari tali yang lebih kencang dari tali sihir milik Milianna ini. Tidak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka. Namun ada suara om-om yang begitu berisik dari pintu yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Cina! Oi Cina! Bangun!" serunya tapi berbisik (?) kepada gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Tapi tidak ada pengaruhnya.

Ia tak ada pilihan lain selain menjedukkan kepalanya kepada kepala Kagura.

***DUUUUKKK GYAAAAAA*** itu suara benturan kepala mereka kemudian diikuti dengan teriakkan cempreng Kagura.

"S-Sadis? L-Loh ini dimana?" teriaknya gordes sambil memutar-mutar kepalanya memperhatikan sekitar.

"Authornya ngejiplak kejadian episode 195! Dan jangan berteriak seperti itu! Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Nggggggg... Aku berada di belakang kalian lalu aku tanpa sadar belok lalu aku bertemu banyak om-om genit dan ada satu orang yang membungkamku dengan sebuah sapu tangan lalu aku tidak sadar?"

"Kenapa ada tanda tanya setelah kronologi itu?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin, bodoh!"

"Cih. Tapi aku juga tidak sadar karena si sapu tangan sialan itu. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya kita meloloskan diri dari sini? Aku tidak mungkin pakai joke aku ingin mengeluarkannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak perlu. Itu menjijikkan. Dan jangan lupakan ini Gintama, wahai pangeran Sadis yang bodoh," Kagura, dengan ekspresi super percaya diri entah darimana memegang sebuah belati di tangan kirinya. Dalam keadaan ruang gerak yang terbatas karena lengannya diikat tali ia berusaha menggeser ke atas ke bawah si belati ke si tali.

Satu ikatan tali putus. Masih ada sembilan ratus ikatan tali lagi.

Tentu saja bohong. 10 ikatan pun tidak sampai.

Kagura tidak begitu lihai memotong dengan lengan yang terikat seperti ini apa lagi dengan tangan kiri, membuat acara memotongnya pelaaan sekali.

Srek srek srek srek, ini bunyi tali yang perlahan dimutilasi.

"Bunyinya seperti memotong daging manusia," Sougo dengan senyum iblisnya tertawa kecil.

"Kau pernah memutilasi manusia?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Cih."

Satu ikatan tali putus lagi. Tapi Sougo yang tidak bisa menunggu langsung merebut belati yang dipegang Kagura dan dalam sekejab semua tali yang mengikat mereka putus semua.

"Nah, sekarang membangunkan Sakura."

Kagura membangunkan Kagura dari panggilan halus sampai tamparan keras di setiap pipi Sakura namun gadis itu tidak bangun-bangun.

"M-MATI."

"Oi oi jangan menyumpahi orang seperti itu," kata Sougo sambil memeriksa denyut nadi dan detak jantung Sakura, "masih hidup gini, kok."

"A-Aku kan tidak punya pengetahuan seperti itu, pueh!" seru Kagura dengan nada tsundere. Ia lalu mengangkat Sakura yang tidak sadakan diri di punggungnya.

"Yuk, kabur."

"Hei, hei. Memangnya kau tahu kita dimana dan dimana jalan keluarnya?"

"Ya cari, dong. Mau ini Gintama juga tidak akan ada Doraemon muncul tiba-tiba disini!"

Tatapan Sougo berubah jadi sebal. Kagura kemudian meninggalkan Sougo namun pemuda itu segera menghampiri Kagura.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 07:56 AM<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagura dan Sougo tidak menemukan jalan keluar setelah selama 11 menit mengitari gedung tersebut.<p>

Malah ketemu segerombolan om-om.

"Apa, ini, sandera kita mencoba melarikan diri," kata om-om 4.

"Kita panggil yang lain saja?" om-om 6 menyarankan.

Om-om 14 menggeleng, "ah buat apa. Mereka ini hanya segerombolan anak kecil."

Sougo menjadi (tambah) sebal karena disebut anak kecil. Dia ini udah 19 tahun bro.

"Hah? Aku bertaruh 100 yen kalian tidak akan tahu cara menggunakan samurai dengan benar. Sebelum kalian bisa menggunakannya, aku akan menjadikan OOO kalian sate duluan. Eh ups. Aku lupa, kalian bahkan tidak memiliki OOO kan. If you know what I mean."

"APA? Kurang ajar!"

"Humu. Pemeran figuran yang diciptakan hanya untuk memperbanyak cerita seperti kalian ini hanya punya 1 HP dan kalau dibunuh tidak akan ngedrop apapun. Kalian bahkan tidak lebih berharga daripada slime level 1," Kagura ikut mengatai dengan nada Nagi Sanzenin.

Merasa diremehkan, para om-om bertampang gahar itu langsung menyerang Kagura dan Sougo tanpa basa basi.

Ketika scene action pertama baru akan dimulai, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berkata, "tidak perlu melakukan hal yang menguras tenaga seperti ini, teman-teman," dan membuat yang mau bertarung kemudian mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Dari kegelapan muncul om-om 2 yang mengalungi lengan kirinya ke leher seorang gadis sementara tangan kanannnya memegang sebuah belati.

"Sakura! Loh, terus yang aku gendong ini apa?"

***POOF!*** si 'Sakura' berubah jadi batang pohon. "Cih. Kawarimi no justu. Kalian pasti penjahat figuran dari NARUTO, ya."

"Ah aku tidak peduli mereka dari mana, kita serang, Sadis!"

Ketika Kagura dan Sougo serentak akan menyerang om-om 2, om-om 2 mengancam akan langsung menancapkan belati yang dipegangnya ke leher Sakura, sehingga membuat Kagura dan Sougo tidak bisa langsung bertindak.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka kembali dibawa paksa oleh para om-om (ambigu).

Kali ini bukan diikat, kok. Dimasukkan ke sebuah ruangan tanpa ventilasi yang dindingnya terbuat dari semen yang mereka yakin kalau si cewek dan si cowok tidak akan bisa kabur (ini hint buat chapter selanjutnya, loh. HAHAHA). Sementara para om-om tersebut membawa Sakura pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Milianna<strong> itu salah satu karakter dari masa lalu Erza di Fairy Tail yang suka banget sama kucing.


	5. Meanwhile at The Odd Jobs

**Fyuh chapter ini ternyata paling panjang di antara chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Terpanjang? Enggak kok di chapter-chapter akhir-akhir bakalan lebih panjang HAHAHA. Huuh lagi sibuk fokus ke try out jadi ajaa gini... (tiba-tiba curhat) ._.**

**Ternyata manggil Hijikata pake nama depannya sedikit bikin aneh ya karena biasanya dia dipanggil Hijikata aja ^^; tapi yah prinsip saya emang make nama depan kalo pake PoV orang ketiga :D**

* * *

><p>Ceritanya tempat syutingnya pindah ke Yorozuya.<p>

Di waktu yang sama ketika Kagura dan Sougo dimasukkan ke dalam ruangan tak berventilasi, Gintoki dan Shinpachi duduk bersebelahan di bangku yang sama ketika Toshiro dan seorang pemuda duduk di bangku yang ada di sebrang Gintoki dan Shinpachi.

"Jadi... namamu siapa, tadi?" tanya Gintoki membuka pembicaraan di chapter ini.

"Makoto, Om."

"Panggil aku om lagi dan kau akan mati."

"Maaf, Om, eh, Gintoki-san."

"Apa yang membawamu kesini?"

"KAU TIDAK MENYIMAK CERITAKU DARI TADI?" teriak Toshiro hingga menggigit rokoknya. Ia lalu membuang rokoknya kemudian mengambil satu batang rokok lagi dari kotak rokok. Sementara itu, Gintoki menggeleng polos.

"Salahkan Shinpachi-kun! Dia tadi mengganti channel TV ke acara perkiraan cuaca-nya Ana Ketsuno!" seru Gintoki bernada anak kecil sembari menunjuk kacamata Shinpachi. Terus kemudian ada suara latar Shinpachi yang berteriak kalau dia tidak melakukannya.

"Cih," Toshiro menghela nafas sambil menyalakan rokok yang terhimpit di antara kedua sisi bibirnya dengan api yang keluar dari botol mayones. "Dia ini pacarnya seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura. Ia datang ke markas Shinsengumi untuk meminta bantuan kami dan setahuku kalian para Yorozuya bisa melakukan pekerjaan apapun yang aneh-aneh, kan."

"Hari Minggu kemarin rumah Sakura didatangi sekelompok penculik dan berusaha menculik Sakura, tapi gagal. Sakura lalu dijaga beberapa bodyguardnya. Mungkin dia tidak kuat karena jadinya dia tidak bebas lalu pergi mengajakku keluar tanpa sepengetahan mereka. Aku meleng sedikit dia langsung tidak ada selain meninggalkan pesan email yang berisi 'Kabukicho' sebelum kemudian nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi lagi," jelas Makoto.

"Bodyguard?" seru Gintoki dengan ekspresi kaget yang sungguh lebay lalu melanjutkan, "tunggu. Nama marga Sakura siapa?"

"Kawakami. Memangnya kenapa?"

UOOOOH Gintoki tahu betul, Kawakami itu adalah nama keluarga pengusaha yang sangat kaya raya. Mengingat uang sewanya belum dibayar 4 bulan, muncul ide ciamik dari orang sadis #2 ini.

Dengan wajah kobe tingkat internasional sambil berpindah tempat ke sebelah Makoto (dan menyingkirkan Toshiro begitu saja), Gintoki meletakkan lengannya di pundak Makoto.

"Tadi Kagura memang membawa seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang tidak penting keberadaannya. Yang gadis kalau tidak salah namanya memang Sakura dan yang pemuda itu anak buahnya orang yang satu ini (*sambil nunjuk Hijikata*) dan memang bilang soal yang dikejar-kejar laki-laki hentai atau apa, entahlah."

"Anak buahku? Hah?" Toshiro dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Iya, Soichiro," Gintoki dengan ekspresi datar.

"Namanya Sougo," Shinpachi dengan tsukkominya (tetep).

"Sougo bersama si gadis Cina itu? Kenapa bisa? Cih, pantas handphone-nya tidak aktif."

"Jadi mereka sekarang bertiga? Apa kalian tahu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin jalan-jalan sambil menunjukkan kota Edo kepada Sakura?"

"Eh? Ini gawat! Gawat banget!"

"Apanya yang gawat?"

"Bukannya tidak mungkin kalau para penculik itu mengejar Sakura sampai kesini! Apalagi handphone-nya Sakura sampai tidak bisa dihubungi! Dan... sejak kapan mereka pergi?"

"Kemarin?"

Hening sebentar.

Gintoki yang baru sadar menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil berkata polos, "uuuuh. Kalau dipikir-pikir Kagura sudah lama sekali tidak pulang, ya. Kukira dia ke love hotel sama Soichiro."

"Namanya Sougo."

"A-Aku kira Sougo tidak pulang karena sudah mati," aku si wakil komandan Shinsengumi.

"Jadi kalian semua tidak sadar kalau salah satu di antara kalian ada yang menghilang selama ini? Uuuh. Hijikata-san, Gintoki-san, Shinpachi-kun. Aku mohon sebagai klien untuk menolong Sakura dan 2 orang yang bersamanya!" seru Makoto memohon sambil mempertemukan kedua tangannya (?).

Gintoki, Toshiro, dan Shinpachi saling pandang.

Gintoki yang pertama berbicara, "tenang saja, Masuto-kun! Aku, pemimpin Yorozuya ini akan membantumu!" sambil unjuk gigi dan bergaya ala Gai Maito sejak yakin kalau bayarannya akan tinggi (jahat).

Toshiro ikut berbicara, "aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan keadaan Sougo atau si gadis Cina. Tapi aku peduli pada warga Jepang, aset terpenting Shinsengumi, dan warga Edo," sambil menghembuskan asap dari rokoknya (agak muna).

Shinpachi yang paling bijaksana ikut berbicara juga, "kami akan menolongmu!" (normal)

Makoto begitu terharu dengan 3 orang-orang ganteng yang akan menolongnya ini. Oh tidak. Makoto ini seorang laki-laki. Tapi dia bukan laki-laki malang yang kepalanya dipenggal seorang cewek lalu kepalanya dipeluk di nice boat.

Di antara 'kehangatan' para lelaki itu, tiba-tiba ada yang sedikit terngiang di kepala Shinpachi,

_Aku yang pelupa atau ceritanya Makoto-kun berbeda dengan yang diceritakan Sakura-chan?_

* * *

><p>Sementara keempat laki-laki ganteng itu (baru akan) mencari dua gadis manis dan satu pria tampan sekali, mari kita balik lagi ke gedung misterius tempat dua gadis manis dan satu pria tampan sekali itu disekap.<p>

Hari sudah beranjak siang ketika tempat syutingnya balik lagi kesana.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 12:45 PM<strong>

* * *

><p>"Entah kenapa, sejak bersamamu nasibku terus-terusan sial."<p>

Kagura tidak menjawab apapun keluhan yang dikeluarkan Sougo.

"Kenapa aku pake acara mengikutimu segala, ya," keluhnya lagi. Masih tidak ada respon yang keluar dari orang yang diharapkan Sougo.

"Kenapa–"

"Daripada mengeluh, lebih baik kita cari cara untuk keluar dari sini."

Ucapan Sougo dipotong oleh Kagura yang bernada serius. Membuat Sougo mengerti ada apa dengan keseriusan yang tiba-tiba ada di raut wajah Kagura: nasib Sakura. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya bingung kenapa Kagura disini dibuat labil sama authornya. Tadi cemburuan, sekarang tiba-tiba jadi serius.

Sougo tidak akan menyangkal kalau ucapan Kagura ada benarnya. Mengeluh untuk mendapat perhatian Kagura sebenarnya bukan dia banget. Kagura sekarang sedang merasa 'galau' bagaimana cara keluar dari sini sekaligus menyelamatkan kembali Sakura.

Dia sendiri juga galau karena kalau tidak cepat pulang pasti akan diceramahi _kau-tahu-siapa_.

Tapi ini Gintama. Jadi untuk memudahkan jalan cerita dibuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah.

Seperti bagaimana Sougo bisa tiba-tiba mendapati sebuah kunci berada di dekat pintu. Mungkin Sakura sebenarnya sudah sadar lalu diam-diam memberikan kunci lewat lubang kecil di pintu. Kalau saya di chapter sebelumnya belum ngedeskripsiin gimana bentuk pintunya, ya itu, ada lubang kecil kaya kalau buat ngasih surat '_'.

"Cina, ada kunci."

3 kata ajaib itu membuat Kagura segera bereaksi dan menghampiri si pemuda berseragam tersebut dengan wajah semangat.

Jadi sebenarnya, mereka bisa saja menggunakan kekuatan abnormal Kagura dan kemampuan bermain pedang Sougo dan menghancurkan si dinding. Tapi nanti ketauan dong. Haha haha.

Kemudian chapter ini pun berakhir ketika Kagura dan Sougo bisa dengan mudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Aah enaknya bikin fanfict dari cerita yang emang udah chaos dari sononya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bagi yang ga tau cowok yang dipenggal kepalanya blablabla itu, adalah Makoto Itou dari School Days. Nonton animenya lalu cari tau ada apa dengan nice boat dan anda akan tahu sendiri .<strong>


	6. 3 Handsome Guy and a Pair of Glasses

Haah halo aku Airetta dan kebiasaan burukku adalah ngebuat cerita lain di saat cerita yang seharusnya dikerjakan ga selesai-selesai, seperti yang pernah kubilang di ceritaku yang judulnya "Switched Souls" ^^. Lack of idea, mungkin karena stress udah mau ujian, ya. Hahaha. Eh ups jadi curhat. Yak, chapter baru yang ceritanya makin ga jelas, selamat membaca! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 17:21 PM<strong>

* * *

><p>Perjalanan Sougo Okita dan Kagura berhenti di sebuah ruangan serba <em>glamour<em>.

Ada beberapa wanita disana, dengan botol minuman yang tidak boleh disentuh oleh anak-anak (?). Disana juga ada beberapa pria, tapi sudah pada _tibra_.

Mereka lalu reflek bersembunyi di balik sebuah meja bartender (bartendernya juga sudah tibra).

"Oi, Sadis. Disana banyak tante-tante yang kelihatan lebih kuat daripada slime level 1," Kagura berbisik sambil tetap berusaha agar kepalanya tidak terlihat oleh sekumpulan wanita tersebut. Begitupula dengan Sougo.

"Khu khu. Berarti ini saatnya mode S-ku diaktifkan."

"Lalu segala kesadisan yang kau lakukan dari tadi itu apa?"

"Itu mode normal."

"Jadi sekarang mode playboy, ya."

"Tidak, Cina. Hatiku hanya untukmu seorang."

"Berhenti bercanda atau kubunuh kau."

"Ah, mukamu merah."

Muka Kagura memang merah, tapi ia lebih terfokus kepada bagaimana cara untuk melewati sekumpulan wanita tersebut. Namun dari muka merah Kagura muncul ide ciamik yang akan sangat mampu membuat seorang sadistik merasa puas.

Rasa cemburu Kagura.

Jadi Sougo sudah mantap mendekati mereka.

Dan benar saja, aura epik Sougo membuat jutaan (lebay kan) wanita yang terlihat kuat itu mau dibodohi oleh seorang Sougo.

Dengan wajah puas, Sougo melihat ke arah Kagura dengan harapan akan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Tapi eh tapi,

Kagura hanya menatap datar aksi Sougo, yang jelas membuatnya merasa dikalahkan.

_Kenapa dia tidak terlihat cemburu?_

_Cih._

_Kalau begitu, "Sadistic mode" lvl 2.435.325 activated._

Tak lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka menawarkan Sougo sebotol minuman. Dengan playboy tingkat internasional Sougo menerimanya dengan senyum sadis terpampang di wajahnya.

Sesekali ia melihat Kagura.

Tak ada perubahan dari raut wajahnya, membuat Sougo penasaran juga bagaimana Kagura bisa begitu tenang.

_Apa dia hanya menganggapku rival? Terus ekspresi di chapter 3 itu apa?_ Pangeran sadis itu mulai bergumam.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya dan langsung meminum habis isi botol yang ada di tangannya.

***BRUUUKKKK!***

Dalam hitungan detik, Sougo jatuh langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu, Kagura yang mengintip dari kejauhan,

_He?_

_Kenapa dia malah tidur?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 20:09<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam sudah tiba dan tak terasa Kagura tertidur di tempatnya menunggu Sougo.<p>

Semua wanita itu sudah tertidur dalam keadaan muka yang merah dan nafas bau alkohol. Sougo juga gak bangun-bangun.

Kagura akhirnya mendatangi Sougo.

"Oi, Sadis, bangun!" serunya dengan volume kecil, (?) sambil menampari wajah Sougo. Kagura lalu melihat di tangannya memegang sebuah botol, lalu membaca tulisan yang ada di botol tersebut.

"Te... Te... Tequ... ila?"

_Tidak heran dia roboh dengan mudah_.

Gadis itu menarik kerah Sougo menjauhi para wanita tersebut, kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Cih. Berat. Kenapa pula ada ruangan seperti ini tempat nongkrongnya om-om? Sebenarnya ini masih di Edo tidak, sih?"

Kagura berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya sementara pangeran sadis yang tadi bersadis mode on kini tengah tak sadarkan diri di sebelah Kagura.

Penasaran, dilihatnya wajah Sougo yang tengah tertidur.

_Polos._

"Orang seperti ini apa pernah punya orang yang dicintai, ya. Dia kan sadis."

_HAH_

Sadar akan gumamannya, Kagura segera menampar dirinya sendiri, seakan enggan mengakui bahwa ia memang ingin _lebih tahu_ tentang Sougo.

Daripada menunggu yang tak pasti, Kagura kemudian menarik Sougo secara barbar dan kemudian mencari tempat persembunyian. Ia lalu menutup matanya di sebelah Sougo, dan dalam hitungan detik langsung tidur.

Mungkin Kagura dan kalian-kalian tidak tahu, kalau diam-diam pangeran sadis itu tidak benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Terlihat dari bagaimana bibirnya kini membentuk huruf 'u'.

* * *

><p>3 cowok ganteng yang terdiri atas Gintoki Sakata, Toshiro Hijikata, dan Makoto, juga sebuah kacamata yang tengah mencari bocah-bocah keluruyan tak pulang-pulang itu tidak menemukan jejak Kagura, Sougo, dan Sakura sama sekali setelah beberapa jam mencari.<p>

Gintoki lagi-lagi yang membuka topik, "udah dicari ke setiap penjuru Edo tidak ketemu juga. Apa kita perlu lapor polisi?"

Toshiro ber_tsukkomi_, "ano, Niichan, yang ada di sebelahmu ini seorang polisi, loh."

"Polisi? POLISI? Serius? Polisi kok gak guna. Lebih baik kita panggil Mimawarigumi sekarang. Sepertinya mereka lebih bisa diandalkan!"

Toshiro lalu berteriak kepada Gintoki dengan bahasanya yang berwarna-warni dan tidak bisa diceritakan disini karena bisa-bisa saya nanti dicekal. Namun seperti biasa apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Gintoki akan membalas ucapan Toshiro dengan bahasa yang lebih mengkilap (?).

Makoto si _straight guy_ lalu melerai mereka dan kembali pada kegiatan mencari Sougo, Kagura, dan Sakura.

Handphone Makoto lalu mengeluarkan getaran diikuti dengan sebuah lagu anime, yang berarti tanda sebuah email masuk.

Tak lama setelah ia membuka email tersebut, wajahnya langsung terlihat kaget.

Gintoki dan Toshiro yang penasaran, lalu langsung merebut handphone Makoto.

"INI KAN HANDPHONE MAHAL KELUARAN TAHUN 2043!" keduanya berteriak serentak.

"Tahun 1900 aja belum..." kata si kacamata.

"BUKAN ITU YANG HARUSNYA KALIAN PERMASALAHKAAAAAN. Lihat isi emailnya!"

Pengirim email tersebut adalah Sakura, pacar Makoto, inti permasalahan di cerita ini.

Subjek emailnya adalah "huy pacarkyuuuu"

Gintoki dan Toshiro berteriak lagi, "PACARMU ALAAAAYYYYY!"

"Bukan subjeknyaaaaa...!"

Dan sebuah foto Sakura dengan tangan diikat ke atas menjadi satu-satunya isi dari email tersebut.

"... Jadi maksudnya apa?" tanya Gintoki dengan nada seperti anak-anak.

"Sakura, dan mungkin Kagura-san, dan Sougo-san, diculik!"

Gintoki dan Toshiro berteriak lagi.

"Kita harus menemukan mereka!" seru Toshiro.

"Ya iyalah! Emang mau dibiarin aja? Kagura itu aset berharga di Yorozuya tau!"

"Kau pikir Sougo tidak?"

"Kalau begitu... KITA KE TEMPAT MEREKAAAA!"

Gintoki dan Toshiro langsung lari ke suatu tempat, meninggalkan seorang laki-laki dan sebuah kacamata dengan wajah terbengong.

Dalam sepersekian detik mereka kembali lagi.

"Tempatnya dimana?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tibra:<strong> langsung tidur


End file.
